Cowbell
by Ice Cream Social
Summary: Tavros has a rather strange request of Gamzee. Tavros is also hooked up to some strange machines, and wearing a strange outfit. Gamzee doesn't care. Oneshot. Gamzee Makara / Tavros Nitram


Ah yes, another male lactation fic from moi. There's not enough material for this kink.

I really prefer it when Gamzee bottoms and Tavros tops, (I hate super submissive Tavros, take that shit away from me) but this is going to be different for my fucked up kink. Also, I'm completely bullshitting the...equipment used in the fic. I'm not exactly keen on looking up milking.

* * *

They'd been matesprits for a while- more or less seeing each other in secret, because if Gamzee's messiah ever caught sight of Tavros, it would be over. Gamzee would try his damndest to find an end if Lord English ever killed the boy of his dreams, and it was his fault.

That, however, wasn't the current thing that was on either of the troll's minds.

Gamzee was actually a lot more concerned with the liquid dripping from his matesprit's nipples, and the weird devices Tavros was handing him, along with some straps and clips.

"Uh...you want me to put that..._where?" _Normally Gamzee was anything but shy. Shy was more Tavros' department, and even that was a stretch. Shy was also not the word that came to mind, when Gamzee laid eyes on Tavros a few moments ago. The Taurus had more or less tackled Gamzee and cornered him, full of kisses and gropes. Normally, Gamzee wasn't picky or argumentative when his lover surprised him with these moods.

Normally, Tavros wasn't lactating, while wearing thigh-high stockings that were patterned like a bovine beast, with matching shirt with a hood, and a collar with a bovine bell around his neck, and hot pants. The hot pants even had a motherfucking tail, and the hood had ears. Of course, pieces of the material was cut away to make for showing off Tavros' assets; that is, his bulge was visible and all but writhing, along with his nipples clearly dripping brown.

With unsteady hands, Gamzee took what his matesprit gave him, staring at the small machinery, obviously confused. Tavros pushed himself into Gamzee's lap, soaking his codpiece with brown pre-come as he ground against him with a needy groan. "I-I'm sorry, but _please, _Gamzee...just this once."

Somehow Gamzee felt as though if he gave Tavros what he wanted, it was going to happen again. The way his codpiece thickened and twitched in response to how damp it had become had no qualms about it, despite how confused he was about the whole thing.

With a suspicious amount of knowledge, Tavros coached Gamzee through the straps and clips, and Tavros ended up on the floor on his back, with his wrists and elbows strapped to his horns, and his ankles were also bound. This actually wasn't the first time they'd done something like this, but it was usually Gamzee who ended up cuffed or roped down to something; the highblood had to admit, it _was _rather exciting to see his matesprit on the floor, nook secreting genetic material and he hadn't even _touched _him yet.

The bondage was nothing new, but the clear machinery with suction cups were _very _new to Gamzee. The Capricorn wondered where the fuck Tavros had even gotten his hands on this shit.

"Put that, on, um...my bulge. Just...slide it on...ah, y-yeah, just like that. Don't worry, you can, mmh, still fuck me with that on." Gamzee had slid a long clear device that had an opening shaped somewhat like a nook over Tavros' bulge with little difficulty; Tavros' bulge had pushed in itself, and seemed content stuffed into whatever it was. "Then...put those, uh, plastic things...on my n-nipples. Yeah, that's good. Just...turn it on now, o-okay?"

Gamzee couldn't help but sit back and stare after he turned the small device on; a whirr came from the machine strapped to Tavros' chest, and Tavros cried out, arching up off the floor. More liquid gushed out of his nook and bulge, which collected in the top of the machine around his bulge; it must feel _really _good. Gamzee flipped the thing around Tavros' bulge on too, reducing his matesprit to nothing but drawn-out moans and gasps.

Fuck it.

Gamzee shucked off his codpiece and pants, and settled himself between Tavros' thighs, doing his best not to crush his lover's bound-together ankles. It wasn't often he got to do this, after all; the highblood's bulge slipped into Tavros' soaking nook with ease; Tavros practically screamed when he did.

The bell around Tavros' neck jingled every time Gamzee pulled in and out of Tavros, as Tavros was pushing off the floor with his arms and impaling himself on his matesprit's bulge, whimpering Gamzee's name each time his bulge filled him up. It was a little awkward, with that machine attached to Tavros' bulge, as it hit his stomach a few times. Gamzee was actually rather fascinated with the whole ordeal; the suction cups where rhythmically pumping away at Tavros' nipples, sucking up any brown lactation that flowed from his lover's body, pooling it in a compartment similar to the one around his bulge.

Gamzee picked up his pace, leaning over Tavros to kiss him open- mouthed; Tavros returned with fervour, his moans picking up their volume and pitch. When they made love, Tavros wasn't very vocal; he usually stuck to gasps and grunts, and he never screamed.

Gamzee was the screamer between the two of them, and he was doing anything but. The highblood was far too aroused and fascinated to make much noise as he watched Tavros, who was shaking and dripping underneath him, chest heaving. "G-Gamzee..."

"Nnhh. Yeah, Tav?"

Gamzee pulled out and rolled his hips forward with little care for being careful and soft; pushing his matesprit father up the floor with how hard he was pounding into him. "I-I...can you, aaaah, please, um, mm, take this thing, o-off my chest...? I want you to, nnnnnh, do something for me..." Gamzee frowned in confusion, but he nodded regardless, slowing his pace ever so slightly to unstrap the equipment from his lover's chest, and he set it aside, and looked Tavros' chest over. Tavros' nipples were erect and puckered, looking bigger than usual. There was a brown ring around each of them from no doubt the suction of the machine, and that weird liquid started to bead from the buds. "Now...can you, uhm, _ah! _Please...suck on them?"

The highblood jerked in an odd way mid-thrust, hitting the top of Tavros' nook walls roughly as he stared dubiously at his matespirt's chest- the movement caused Tavros to make a noise that sounded like more pain than pleasure, but it also caused the liquid to dribble from his nipples again. Tavros gave him such a pleading look and moaned his name so nicely, so Gamzee twisted to appease his lover, and started to lather his tongue over his nipples.

Tavros bucked his hips down onto Gamzee's bulge, practically sobbing as Gamzee started to suck on a nipple, and he took the other one in his fingers, rolling and squeezing it as he delved his tongue into the slit. Gamzee did this for a few moments, switching between Tavros' nipples and fondling them before Tavros' breath started to hitch in a way that Gamzee knew he was going to come. Tavros twisted against his confines, pushing his hips flush against Gamzee's, trembling underneath his lover. "Gamzee, Gamzee, ahhh, Gamzee! I-I'm gonna, come...!"

Gamzee didn't have time to respond before Tavros filled the device pumping his bulge, with Tavros releasing with a strained wail, throwing his head back against the floor and arching back into Gamzee again. Tavros also ejaculated from his nook, causing Gamzee to shudder and thrust into Tavros rapidly a few times, Tavros' nook clenching tightly around the bulge from his orgasm. Moments after Tavros came Gamzee followed suit, filling his matesprit up with his genetic material, bucking his hips forward with every wave of pleasure that hit him, with Tavros twitching and whimpering underneath him.

The highblood would have laid down ontop of Tavros, but that stupid device was in the way. "Gamzee, please...take that off, mm, it's starting to hurt..." It was like Tavros had read his mind or something. Gamzee was quick to comply, switching it off and sliding it off of Tavros, and he was rather impressed with how relatively dry his bulge left the machine, clearly milked of all the genetic material he had released. Gamzee also pulled out, and _then _he laid down on top of Tavros, panting from their pailing.

They laid there for a few more moments before Tavros whined at Gamzee to take his restraints off and they started to more or less collect themselves. Tavros picked up the devices he had given Gamzee, flushing a bright brown at how much liquid there was in them.

"So, uh, bro...where the motherfuck did you get this shit? And why are you all up and leakin' from your nipples...? Don't that hurt?"

Tavros chuckled and pulled the hood of his outfit down, putting a finger to his lips with a smirk. "That's, um, a secret. It's safe though, I promise. But, uhh, I found this human flower, that, um, makes you lactate, if you, um, use it enough. It also...makes you really, uh. Sensitive."

Gamzee narrowed his eyes, looking at the lowblood suspiciously. "You're not gonna motherfuckin' tell me where this shit came from?" He asked, taking the machine that had gone around Tavros' bulge.

"I will, if we can, uh, do this again."


End file.
